Vicente
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = 30 Days of Night | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Barrow, Alaska | associations = | known relatives = Lilith | status = | born = | died = 2003 | 1st appearance = ''30 Days of Night'' #2 | final appearance = ''30 Days of Night'' #3 | actor = }} Vicente is a fictional vampire and the central antagonist of the 30 Days of Night comic book series. He was created by writer Steve Niles and brought to life by artist Ben Templesmith. Reference to the character was made in the first issue of the series, but he did not make his first actual appearance until issue #2. Biography Vicente was an ancient vampire several centuries old. With his consort Lilith, Vicente was the leader of a council of vampire elders who spent millennia laboring to keep the existence of their kind a secret from the minds of the civilized world. In 2002, Vicente received an email from one of his underlings, Marlow Roderick, telling him about an isolated region known as Barrow in the US state of Alaska. For thirty days out of every year from November 18th to December 17th, the entire town is plunged into a month-long frigid, endless night with no sun. Such an environment was perfect hunting ground for any vampire. Vicente was intrigued to learn about this and ordered Marlow to take his brood and go to Barrow ahead of him. 30 Days of Night 1 He had hoped to catch up with Marlow so he could adequately survey the situation before Marlow had the chance to do anything rash. As it turned out, Marlow and his brood committed mass murder, indiscriminantly slaughtering every human they could find. Vicente was furious. He could not believe that Marlow would approach an opportunity such as this with such arrogance. He tore his underling to pieces before the eyes of his followers. 30 Days of Night 2 A man named Taylor from New Orleans, aware of the vampire presence in Barrow took a helicopter over the town to record video evidence of the existence of vampires. Vicente spotted him and leaped into the air, crashing through the window of the chopper. Although Taylor was killed, he did succeed in recording imagery of the vampires and transmitting the data back home. The sheriff of Barrow, Eben Olemaun, succeeded in killing a man who had been turned into a vampire. He believed that the only way to effectively combat a vampire was with another vampire. He injected himself with the man's infected blood and turned into a vampire himself. Holding onto whatever was still left of his humanity, he opened challenged Vicente in front of all the other vampires. The two fought against one another, but Eben proved victorious, driving his fist straight through Vicente's head. 30 Days of Night 3 Notes & Trivia * Although he was the central villain of the comic book series, Vicente did not make an appearance in the 2007 film adaptation of 30 Days of Night. For the film, the characters of Vicente and Marlow Roderick are merged into one. * Reference to Vicente is made in the 2010 film sequel 30 Days of Night: Dark Days. See also References Category:2003/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies